


Bang Bang (He Shot Me Down)

by StevenSuccDicc (cyanidetxxic)



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidetxxic/pseuds/StevenSuccDicc
Summary: 5 times + 1. A story about how holding hands when they needed it the most lead to falling in love.





	Bang Bang (He Shot Me Down)

——— **_1_ **

 

The first time, they were in the car.

 

Cib was driving, Steven was guiding him after the map. They were in Oregon to shoot something for a project. The map was the only way to get them where they needed, since it was an unmarked road. Everything was fine until it started raining.

 

“Dude, this is just… just too freaking scary.” Cib’s hands were tight on the steering wheel.

 

“Please don't freak out right now.” Steven groaned. “It's fine man, we just stick to the road and we get there.”

 

Cib shook his head repeatedly, already swerving a little due to his lack of ability to concentrate on the road. He took deep breaths, in and out, letting distressed sounds. “I-I can't do this, man. It's too dark, it's close to midnight, this rain wasn't supposed to happen. We're going to… we're gonna… we're–”

 

Steven carefully grabbed Cib’s hand, which was a really unsafe thing to do, but he felt like he needed to. The moment their fingers laced together, Cib calmed down significantly.

 

“We're going to be okay, I promise.” Steven said reassuringly. “If you really think we can't keep going, we'll stop at the side of the road and wait until the rain stops.”

 

Cib chewed on his lip for a moment before squeezing Steven's hand. “I'll… I'll be fine. Let's keep going. We're not far, right?”

 

“Just ten minutes away.” Steven smiled.

 

They ended up shooting the next day because of how bad the rain was, but it was still fun.

 

——— **_2_ **

 

The second time it happened, Cib and Steven were alone in the office.

 

Steven was editing a video while Cib was messing about on his guitar. It was peaceful, both just enjoying each others’ presence while going on about their business.

 

The peace was broken by Steven's phone vibrating. Steven quickly left the room when he saw who the caller was. Cib noticed how shaken up Steven looked, so he stopped playing and waited for him to come back.

 

As soon as Steven was back, he went straight to his chair and within seconds he began crying. Cib didn't even hesitate to go to him, forgetting his guitar, and kneeling in front of Steven.

 

“What happened, are you okay?” He asked quickly.

 

Steven shook his head, or at least that's what Cib thought happened. The reality was that the whole of Steven’s body was shaking badly.

 

“My dad..” It was everything Cib needed to know.

 

He carefully grabbed Steven's fists that were threatening to pull at his hair, and made a small attempt at opening them up, just to be safe. The least thing he wanted was to upset Steven. His fists uncurled and Cib immediately grabbed his hands and squeezed them.

 

“It's okay. I'm here. He can't hurt you when I'm here.” Cib spoke gently, looking up at Steven, whose face was all scrunched up and wet with tears.

 

But a wave of reassurance and safety came through Steven's body the moment he realized Cib was holding his hands.

 

He was safe with Cib.

 

——— **_3_ **

 

The third time it happened was during Always Open.

 

It was strange to see Barbara and Mariel dressed as themselves, and Cib knew before him that it would happen, but it was still a pretty funny sight.

 

It was the time for the rapid-fire OKCupid questions and Cib did it pretty much flawlessly.

 

And then it was Steven's turn. For some reason he felt anxious. He didn't get why, but it still happened and he was clearly shaking a little, but barely noticeable.

 

Cib noticed, though, and nudged his leg, then held his hand out under the table. Steven briefly glanced at it and his own hand quickly found itself clutching hard onto Cib’s hand as he answered the questions.

 

Barbara and Mariel noticed and tried to hold hands under the table like them.

 

They all ended up laughing at how silly the whole thing looked.

 

——— **_4_ **

 

The fourth time it happened was while they were watching a movie.

 

They were alone, it was the middle of the night, and they decided to just watch, as a crazy idea, a different movie than the Hannah Montana movie. They watched Camp Rock. Obviously.

 

Cib wasn't that tired, but Steven was. His head would drop as he would almost fall asleep, but then quickly shake it off and try to stay awake. Cib took that opportunity to just stare at Steven. For some reason, in the light of Demi Lovato having an emotional duet with Joe Jonas, Steven looked… beautiful. Which was strange, even though he never thought Steven was ugly by any means, it just took this moment in particular to realize just how gorgeous he looked.

 

Steven noticed that Cib was staring, and for a few moments, they were only staring at each other.

 

It was Steven that grabbed his hand and inched closer. Neither had any alcohol, so they had nothing to blame it on. When Cib squeezed Steven's hand and began to move closer, the world around them seemed to slowly fade away.

 

The kiss was chaste and a bit awkward when they bumped noses, which got the two into a short fit of giggles, but when they intertwined their fingers and leaned back in, they shared a sweet, passionate kiss.

 

They were in love.

 

——— **_5_ **

 

Things didn't change much around the office after Cib and Steven became an item. They were clearly in love and very happy together, but neither could bring themselves to try to act more like it.

 

But life doesn't always get what you want.

 

That's why the fifth time it happened, their house was being robbed.

 

They obviously didn't notice at first, the thieves were very good. The two were sleeping peacefully in each others arms, but a loud  _ thump _ woke Steven up. He smiled at Cib and presses a kiss on his forehead as he got up from bed to see what was up. He heard Littlefoot’s cry and his instant thought was that he got stuck somewhere. 

 

**_Bang._ **

 

The thief shot him in the chest multiple times. By the time Steven fell to his knees, everything started to get blurry. Before he knew it, Cib was by his side, looking like he was screaming as the police arrived, but Steven couldn't hear anything. With the last power he could muster, he grabbed and squeezed Cib’s hand.

 

——— **_+1_ **

 

Cib watched the coffin slowly get covered in dirt. He couldn't even cry. It hurt too much too cry. Everyone was treating him with petty, everyone was trying to comfort him.

 

But they weren't _ him _ .

 

And that's what hurt the most.

 

It was the first time Cib didn't have Steven's hand to hold.

  
It was the first time he felt truly alone.


End file.
